Love Isn't Fair
by GtotheAtotheBBY
Summary: Post new Moon. Edward gets his family to help push Bella away. She gets changed by another vampire and falls in love. She loves her new coven, but 100 years later when she meets him again can her and her husband handle it.R
1. Chapter 1

**(A.N. This is my first fanfic so please R&R and this is post new moon)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 1

"_Not Again"_

Alice POV

"Why do we have to do this Edward, you broke her heart already and you're going to do it again, you are disgusting," I yelled hysterically. I was shocked about what Edward was asking us to do. He wanted to leave Bella again, but instead of just leaving he want's our whole family to treat Bella like dirt so she will start to hate us.

"Alice, she is obsessed with becoming one of us, and she will never give up, I love her to much to damn her soul the way ours was," Edward replied his voice calm as always.

"Why should we help you break her heart," sneered Rosalie. I had no idea Rosalie cared so much but I think after she almost killed Edward she started to like Bella.

"Yeah, Bella gives you too much credit she thinks you're the best guy ever, but all you do is hurt her," said Emmet with a bit of pain and amazement that Edward would leave Bella again. Emmet really started to think of Bella as a sister.

"Please, Bella has to see I'm not good for her and neither is this life, she is no monster, so I can't turn her into one," Edward replied with his voice full of pain.

Our whole family erupted in a jumble of "I can't believe yous", "No Ways", and "You're insanes".

Carlisle who hadn't been saying anything the whole time finally spoke " If Edward feels it's necessary to leave Bella and break her heart then we as a family should support him," he switched his focus to Edward "I'm very disappointed in you," said Carlisle with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Bella will be over in about two minutes I told her we would be watching a movie," Edward said. If he could cry he would in fact we all would.

"So what do you expect to do after she leaves hurt, upset, and in pain," I said to Edward as Jasper pulled me into a hug from behind, using his power to calm me down.

"We will leave maybe move somewhere where I'll never see Bel-_her_ again, hopefully she won't do something rash," explained Edward

"Rash! RASH! What would you expect, you promised her forever and that you would never leave or hurt her, and you're just going to do it, how could you, something rash is the least she has the _right _to do,"

I could tell by the look on Jasper, Emmet, Rosalie, Esme, and even Carlisle's eye they would go along with it even though they thought it was mean and wrong,"

"Promise you will all go along with this and not blow our cover," Edward said to everyone obviously meaning me and everyone turned to stare at me knowing I would be the one to worry about.

"WHAT," I exclaimed "I am not going to be a part of this," I screamed as I ran upstairs. As I reached the last step I heard the door bell ring and an unsuspecting Bella say "Hey Edward," as she wrapped her arm around him and hugged him. I sat on the top step watching the breaking of my best friend's heart unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A.N. This chapter starts with Bella in the car driving to the Cullen house R&R)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 2

"_Unsuspecting"_

Bella POV

I am so excited about Edward inviting me to his house to watch a movie with him and his family. Not that he doesn't already do that but earlier this morning we had another fight about him not wanting to change me. He seemed to be really fed up with this conversation and so was I. "_Didn't he want to spend eternity with me? I should be all he needs," _I thought to myself out loud.

My car flew up the Cullen's driveway and the next thing I knew I was outside my truck on the front porch ringing the doorbell. It amazed me how big and beautiful their house was. I should be used to it but I don't think I'll ever be. I lost myself in my thoughts when the door opened and my angel was right in front of me. I was so thankful to have him.

I said a very simple "Hey Edward," I ran up to him and wrapped my hands around his neck. "Hey Bella," he replied as he pulled me into a tight hug. Something worried me about that hug it was like it was _goodbye_ hug. _"Stop being paranoid Bella,"_ I thought to myself.

"So what movie are we watching," I said as soon as I let go of Edward. I directed me question to the whole family who were all sitting in a circle in the living room with faces that made me think someone died.

"Like I care," Rosalie snapped I thought she was starting to like me but I guess I was wrong.

"Uh…." I stuttered quickly trying to find something to say.

"Rosalie's right these stupid movie nights are so silly," said Jasper with slight edge on his voice

"And so human," finished Emmet

"Well I am human," I cried "for now," I said glancing up to Edward

"Bella just stop it, you will never be one of us," exclaimed Edward cruelly

"Did I do something wrong," I asked everyone, then quickly turned to Edward and said pleadingly " If this is about our fight this morning I'm so sorry, I just want to be part of this family so bad," I was trying to hold back tear.

"You will never be part of this family," said Edward under his breath loud enough so I could barely hear him…… but I did.

"Edward look at me, LOOK AT ME," I screamed. He didn't move an inch he was just staring at the floor. "You are not doing this again, is it someone else, are you in love with some graceful, beautiful vampire, if that's not it then why do you just keep hurting me. You told me forever, you said you loved me and would never leave me again. I know you're going to leave because the only other time you acted this way was when you left before. LOOK AT ME," I tried to hold back tears as I spoke. Edward turned to look at me his eyes black a coal.

"Are you leaving me again?" I asked Edward, he was silent. I turned to face his family. "Are you all leaving?"

They all were looking in different directions, anywhere but my face. "Where is Alice," I asked finally noticing she was missing. "She feels the same way we do," Edward replied coldly.

"You are appalling Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, I hate you, with every piece of my already broken heart. I wish that day I jumped of that cliff I had died because I have nothing to live for without you. You are such a coward. I am furious, livid, pissed at you," I looked at him with a death glare. "I hate all of you, how dare any of you come back into my life after what you put me through and do this again. This is just a game to you isn't it. Go to small towns and prey on innocent young girls and then break there hearts. Go to hell," I paused "or wherever people like you go,"

I tried to walk away put Edward grabbed my arm "don't say thing like that to my family," Edward replied with anger in his voice. I pulled my arm away from him and yelled "I remember when you considered me your family, when you loved me and when I loved you," I ran out of the door towards my truck when I was stopped by a familiar face.

Alice

"Bella I am so sorry they did that to you," Alice said while she held me in a comforting embrace.

"Why Alice, why again," I said through sobs

"Edward wanted you to hate him so he didn't have to change you and 'damn you to this life'," Alice raised her hands in the air and made air quotes at 'damn you to this life' she sounded just like Ed- _him_.

"He rather not have me at all then have me as a vampire?" I asked sounding like she just told me the most disturbing thing ever.

"I don't know," replied Alice honestly.

"He wanted the whole family to help him make you hate us so you left him, none of us wanted to do that but Carlisle said we have to support him, please don't be angry at us, no one wanted to do it but we had to support him. Trust me we all are going to kick his butt for hurting you again," She said.

"Your family is full of amazing actors, and yeah I'm mad at your family but I'll get over it, I don't think I'll ever forgive Edward though. I'm going to head home. Bye Alice," I whispered trying to control myself.

Alice POV

I ran back into the house at full vampire speed. I walked in and found Edward sitting on the couch his head in his hands. I ran over to him. He looked up at me and I slapped him hard. I don't even know if it hurt him but I wanted it to. "I hope you're happy Edward Anthony Mason Cullen," I said to him, my words dripping with venom. I ran upstairs Jasper following me trying to calm me down……. It wasn't working.

Bella POV

I hopped in my truck and as I was driving down the road toward my house when it hit me. Edward left me again. He doesn't love me. He doesn't need me. I never meant anything to him. If I did he would never hurt me the way he does. I opened the door to my truck and stood there in the darkness. "WHY EDWARD, WHY ME," I screamed at the top of my lungs. I then did the most reckless thing I have ever done. I ran into the woods by my house. It was dark. I couldn't see anything. I ran and me being me I tripped and fell. I didn't bother getting up I just laid there on the ground silent and still.

I saw a pair of feet walk toward me and stop right in front of me. The next thing I knew I was being lifted into the air bridal style and placed back on my feet. Only one thing could lift me up and place me on my feet so quickly……. a _vampire. _

I started at the feet and slowly saw a perfect body, and a gorgeous face. He had pale skin with no blemishes, brown eyes, perfectly chiseled chin, thin lips (but full enough), the perfect sized nose, and beautiful model like blackish brown wavy hair. He was almost as handsome as Ed-_him _who am I kidding, he was. He made _him_ seem like the ugly duckling okay I'm exaggerating but he is hot. He is definitely a vampire.

"Just kill me already, please, I have nothing to live for anymore so go ahead suck me dry," to show him I was serious I moved the collar of my shirt over to expose my neck and shoulder.

He took my hand I was using to pull my collar and kissed it. "Why would I do that and why are you crying," He replied while still holding my hand.

I should be scared but I wasn't. I told him everything about how Edward left me twice forced his family to push me away, and how I ended up in the woods crying. He never once looked bored or annoyed he just had a look of genuine concern.

I realized through my story how much I want to be a vampire, not for Edward but in spite of him.

"Will you change me," I asked randomly out of no where.

"Is that to get back at your boyfriend?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know. I want _him_ to see that I am what he is so dead set on keeping me from being, but I also just want to know how it feels to be _invincible_," I replied calmly

"Are you sure," He asked his eyes full of different emotions, worry, shock, amazement, admiration, concern, and anxiousness.

"Yes," I said so loud it could be considered yelling.

He then pulled me into a hug when he pulled back he lowered his mouth to mine and I had the most passionate kiss of my life but before I could realize he was lowering his mouth to my neck.

The venom shot through me from my neck slowly to my chest to my arms and fingertips, from my chest to my hips, legs, and feet.

The last thing I remember was being carried through the forest bridal style by my new angel!


	3. Chapter 3

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R, This is basically introductions and fluff, but still important to the story.) **

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 3

"_You Lose One Angel, You Gain Another"_

Bella POV

I woke up after the worst experience of my life. I felt like my body was being drowned in fire, but I wouldn't burn I was just there and it wouldn't stop. I woke up looking into the eyes of my new angel….. Wait I didn't even know his name.

"Hello," I managed to say

"Hello, how are you feeling," said my angel. I really need to learn his name.

"I feel great now, I know this is weird but what is your name," He chuckled at my abrupt question.

"My name is Lucas Christopher Mitchell, changed in 1806 by my father when I was 19. So I am 201 in vampire years," Lucas explained

"I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella," I said looking into nothing but this guy's eyes.

"So does the freshly turned vampire want to see what she looks like," Lucas asked

"Yeah," I got up and walked to a full length mirror in the room witch I realized was a normal sized room with a large bay window, bathroom, queen bed, and closet.

I was beautiful. I never knew how it felt to be pretty. I had the same brown hair just longer and it had more volume with natural goldish blonde highlights, my eyes were still brown but they were brighter and bigger, my nose was the perfect size with my face, I still had my blush from when I was human, it went perfect with my skin that was even paler then it used to be. My lips were fuller and had a natural red color. My body was perfect I was slimmer and had curves that a sport illustrated model would kill for. Eat your heart out Rosalie!

"You're beautiful," Lucas said as he stood up from the bed and walked over to stand beside me. "Do you want to meet my- he paused- our family," Lucas asked

"Of course," I replied I was actually anxious

"But first you should change, my sister Cheyenne said you were about her size and left you some clothes over there," he pointed to a pile of folded clothes. "I'll wait outside for you, tell me when you're done changing," he said as he walked through the door.

"Wait, how many people are in your coven," I asked curiously

"10," he said. He expected me to be shocked by how many but I wasn't

"Can't wait to meet them," He slipped out the door.

Cheyenne had good taste. The clothes were really cute, black jean mini skirt, black wife beater with a pink skull on it, and black pumas.

I walked out the room to find Lucas leaning against the wall.

"You look stunning," Lucas said suddenly

Lucas led me downstairs. The house was beautiful and big. I guess a coven of 10 well now 11 vampires need a big house actually a big mansion. In the living room we found a room full of vampires sitting in different chairs and sofas.

"Hello Bella, welcome to our home, please sit down," A man said gesturing toward an empty couch. Lucas who was still holding my hand led me to a couch and sat with me and he kept holding my hand.

I looked at all the empty faces and they all held curiosity. The man that first spoke once more said "Bella I'm Nicholas Mitchell, changed in 1764 at the age of 32 in vampire years I'm 243. This is my wife Abigail Mitchell. I changed her two years after I was changed in 1766. She is 26 in human years and 241 in vampire years," after he introduced himself and Abigail he sat down and said "children," Nicholas had black hair , model features, and brown eyes. Abigail was very pretty. She had brown hair that was pulled back in a bun with to strands coming down to frame her face. She had high cheekbones and green eyes.

I'm guessing they were starting with the youngest because the tiniest girl walked to the center of the room. "My name is Lexie, I'm 5 but in vampire years I'm 96, you're pretty," said the cute little girl. She had long golden hair and beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes, she is," whispered Lucas loud enough for everyone to hear. I realized he had been staring at me the whole time.

Next, two boys about 9 or 10 walked up they were obviously twins. They both had shaggy brown hair, the cutest smiles, one had blue eyes and one had green eyes. "I'm Colin," said the boy with green eyes. "I'm Conner", said the boy with blue eyes.

"We were both 10 when we were changed, but we are 102 in vampire years," said Colin.

Next a scary looking teenager stood up and had a look of indifference on her face. She had black hair (obviously dyed) with brown highlights. It was in a long braid that went down her back and brown eyes. She wore black cargo pants, a black wife beater and black converse. Her make up was purple and yes…….. black. Behind all of that I could see her beauty.

"My name is Sophia, I'm 14, but 128 in vampire years, and yes I am going through my gothic punk rocker phase," She said her voice full of boredom.

"She's been in that phase for 127 years," whispered Lucas then I did something I haven't done in a long time….. Giggled.

"Shut up Lucas," yelled Sophia from across the room as she sat back down on the couch. As she sat down the girl and boy that were sitting with her got up and walked to the center.

"Hey I'm Cheyenne 18 in human years 189 in vampire years, this is my husband Ethan he's 19 in human years 196 in vampire years, by the way you look amazing in that outfit you can keep it," she said. She reminded me of Alice. She had shoulder length brown hair and was happy and perky. She had brown eyes and an adorable, tiny nose.

"Hey, Welcome to the family," said Ethan. He was cute. He had brownish red hair that was cut short and brown eyes.

When they sat up two other older teens got up. I assumed they were married.

"Bonjour, I'm Brigitte, I'm 18, but in vampire years I'm 190, this is my husband Luigi he's 19 but in vampire years he's 187. I met him in Italy while on vacation we fell in love and I changed him," Brigitte had a strong French accent and Luigi probably had a heavy Italian accent. How ironic, a French women and an Italian man. Brigitte had golden blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked a lot like Rosalie. Luigi had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. They were complete opposites.

"Ciao Bella," I was right he's accent was very thick.

After everyone was done Lucas said "I already told you about me,"

"So I guess it's my turn," I said

"Hey I'm Isabella Swan, I go by Bella though. I was found by Lucas in the woods and I asked him to change me so obviously he did. I was in the woods because I didn't want to go home. I had just had my heart broken for the second time, by my vampire boyfriend and his family. All except for his sister Alice, my best friend. She told me Ed- my ex-boyfriend didn't want to change me so he convinced his family to try to make me hate them. It hurt so badly. When Lucas found me I was broken and for some reason, I don't fell that way anymore," I explained calmly.

Everyone's faces were filled with compassion and sympathy. I realized then some of them had eyes of different colors. Colors I've never seen on vampires before.

"May I ask a question," I asked

"Of course," replied everyone except Sophia at once.

"Why are some of your eyes blue and green? I've never met any vampires with blue or green eyes," I asked directing my comment to Nicholas he seemed like the leader and father figure of the coven.

"Those with green and blue eyes are elementals. Brigitte, Conner, and Lexie control water and Abigail, Luigi, and Colin control Earth." He explained "It is time you went hunting, you must be starving," I actually was really hungry.

"Here you can wear these clothes hunting," said Cheyenne. She sat the clothes on the coffee table.

"Thank You for giving me all these clothes," I said to her

"No problem, me and Brigitte go shopping all the time I have to many clothes and besides we will all go shopping soon enough," she replied. She _really_ is like Alice.

I then imagined that the clothes were on me because I didn't feel like putting the on. Then I heard gasps and screams as I crossed the room to Cheyenne.

The clothes were on me, a pair of classic blue jeans and a blood red tank top.

"How the heck did, I do that," I asked to myself.

"Bella I think you may be a telepath, you can move things with your mind," Nicholas said with admiration in his voice.

All the younger kids had a chorus of 'ooos' and 'ahhs'.

I can't believe me, Isabella Swan is powerful. I was speechless. If I was human I would have fainted.I was still thinking about what I could do with my power when Lucas pulled me out of the house and into the woods for my first hunt.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 4

"_Getting used to things"_

Bella POV

"Are you nervous," Lucas asked. We were walking down this large path in the woods.

"A little bit," I answered honestly. "How do you do it?" I asked. I felt really stupid asking that question, if I was human I would have blushed.

"You let instinct take over, just get close to an animal and won't be able to control yourself," He answered.

At that second I heard a rustling in the bushes. I turned around and saw a large dear staring at Lucas and me. I don't know what came over me. I jumped on the dear and brought it to the ground. I bit down hard on the dear's neck. The dear tasted delicious.

I got up and looked at the dead dear and turned to Lucas who was working on his own dear. When he got up I said a simple "I could get used to this."

I drank four dear before I was satisfied. Lucas wrapped his arm around me and led me down the path back toward the house. We were both covered in blood.

"Get cleaned up and meet out here, we can go for a walk," Lucas said as we walked up the steps to the house.

Before I could answer I was being grabbed by Brigitte and Cheyenne. "We are taking her shopping. We have an extra toothbrush and change of clothes in the car. She'll be fine Lucas," Cheyenne yelled to Lucas as they pushed me into a blue BMW. I think it was Brigitte's because she pulled the car keys out of her purse.

I looked at all the other cars in the driveway. There were seven cars and two motorcycles. The motorcycles were the same but one black and one red. Cheyenne told me the black one was Lucas' and the red was Luigi's. Ethan was in the process of buying one too. As I changed into the outfit they brought me they told me who the cars belong to. Brigitte had a blue BMW; Cheyenne had a red Chevrolet Corvette; Nicholas and Abigail had two cars one car for driving the kids around a, black Ford Escape and one for themselves, an Infiniti G35. It was silver and cute. Ethan had a black Audi A6; Luigi had a white Cadillac CTS; and Lucas had a black Lexus LS 460. **(A.N. These cars are all really nice if you don't no what they look like)**

Vampires are so lucky they have so much money to spend on cars.

Brigitte told me we were right outside of Forks, but they were planning on moving to another Country. She was hopeing on France.

When we got to the mall I was dreading it, because I hate shopping. But I needed to get over it because I have no clothes at all. Brigitte and Cheyenne insisted on paying for everything. I told them I hated when people do that, but they won't take no for an answer. They bought me ten skirts, five pairs of jeans, twelve shirts, three pairs of shoes, two hoodies, two jackets, and a bunch of bathing suits and underwear from Victoria's Secret. Vampires may be to rich for there own good. Through all the excitement I wondered if anyone was wondering where I was. While we were shopping they told me that Lucas faked my death after he bit me. I miss Charlie and Renee, but this is my new life.

When we got back to the hou- mansion, I went upstairs to the room I was in earlier. I hung up all my clothes in the closet, and then took a shower. When I got up I changed into a jean skirt and a white shirt that had a picture of Winnie the Pooh on it. I insisted on buying that. I slipped on a pair of white sketchers and a jean jacket that matched my skirt. I left my hair down because it already looked like I have my own personal hair stylist. I love being a vampire!

I walked down the stairs and Lucas was waiting for me at the bottom step.

"Hi beautiful," He said as he took my hand and led me outside the house.

We walked along the same trail we took earlier. We took a break to sit on a bench on the path. We barely said a word to each other, when I finally spoke.

"If you're looking for a friend I can be that, but if you're looking for more then I have to be honest and say I'm not ready for that. _He _hurt me so bad. He ripped out my heart and stepped on it, not once but twice. I haven't healed yet and I don't know when I will, but what I do know is I have feelings for you and when I'm with you I am happy and comfortable and don't think about _him_. Even though I've only known you for a couple days I feel so close to you. So please give me time, because I think I could love you just as much as I loved him," I blurted it all out so fast.

Lucas grabbed my hand and said "Bella, I love you, and I hardly know you. I know that your ex-boyfriend was a fool to give you up in the first place. I saw you in the woods and wondered why this beautiful creature is all alone. I came to find you are sweet, loving, simple, charismatic, smart, caring, and everything I need to be complete. If you're not ready to be with me yet, that is fine because I won't leave; I'll be right here waiting.

Listening to those words made something inside me realize I was ready. I needed him. Lucas my new angel, was never going to by _Edward_ but he could be what I need right now.

"Lucas, -I paused and pulled his face to mine and kissed him, it was beautiful- I'm ready," I said while looking into his eyes.

The strange part was I really was ready, forget Edward I had Lucas.

Lucas and I stayed like that on that bench till twilight came. He holding me in his arms was I all I needed.

**(A.N. I need to know if Edward comes back do yall want her with Lucas or with Edward)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 5

"_Is that who I think It is?"_

Bella POV

100 years later….

"Bella are you and Lucas ready yet?" yelled Brigitte from downstairs

"Five more minutes," I said as I struggled to get out of Lucas' grasp.

"I have to get ready, and so do you," I said to him.

"But I want to kiss you some more," Lucas said while making a puppy dog pout.

"Tough Break, now go get dressed," I said, sounding like a school teacher.

It seems like all me and Lucas do is kiss, and hug, and _other stuff_…. We've been married for 96 years now. He proposed four years after he found me in the woods. I couldn't be happier. Nicholas and Abigail are like my parents now, Cheyenne and Brigitte are my sisters and best friends, Lexie is my little baby and she looks up to me, Sophia even warmed up to me. We always take her shopping with us and I give her advice on what color to dye her streaks. Sophia and Lexie are the little sisters I never had. Colin and Conner are my playmates; I'm always playing games with them. Ethan and Luigi are my big brothers and they love to protect me. We even added one more to our coven two years after I was changed Nicholas changed a 14 year old who was being attacked by a mountain lion. His name is Dmitri. He and Sophia like each other but they won't admit it.

Today we are going clubbing. We do that a lot now. All us older kid; Brigitte, Cheyenne, Ethan, Luigi, Lucas, and myself go to all the hot new clubs. There isn't much else to do in London. I love that we live in London, but Brigitte and Luigi hate the fact that their so close to their home land yet so far. They visit France and Italy often. We are going to the opening of this club called Club Dynamite.

I put on a really hot clubbing outfit; black jeans, a red halter top, and my black boots. I walked down the stairs and Brigitte and Cheyenne looked hot as always. Ethan and Luigi looked very handsome.

"Let's go Lucas," I yelled

"You rang?" Lucas was beside me in a flash. "You look hot," he said as he looked me up and down.

"So do you," I said as I wrapped my hand around his neck and stroked the back of his neck. He loved that.

"Oh, you think you slick," He asked accusingly as he started to tickle me.

"Could you guys be anymore cute?" asked Cheyenne.

"Could they be anymore disgusting," asked Ethan as he made a face like he was going to puke.

We quickly stopped flirting and went outside. All the guys hopped on there motorcycles and all of us hopped on the back.

Ethan just recently got his motorcycle. I ride it when ever I have the chance because it has this really cool metallic blue color.

I held onto Lucas really tight.

"When are we starting school again?" He asked.

"Tomorrow," I answered. I knew he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ugh, are you serious?" He was definitely not looking forward to this.

"Afraid so, Lucas watch out," A car zoomed by us. They were going to fast.

Because of them we got stopped by a traffic light. Ethan and Luigi zoomed by us.

Cheyenne and Brigitte were waving and yelling 'bye bye' and 'see you there'

I was looking at the car that almost killed us. It was a nice black BMW. I could only make out the people in the back seat. One girl had long golden blond hair, another girl had short black hair, and the next was a guy with floppy blond hair. They reminded me of Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice.

I should not be thinking about them. I tried to push what they did to me out of my mind. I was completely over what happened and I hate to say this but I'm over Edward.

When the light turned green Lucas roared the engine and took off. I didn't bother looking at the car again.

When we got to the club everyone was already in line waiting for us. Were lucky we got there when we did because they were only two people behind the bouncer.

"What took you guys so long?" asked Brigitte.

"Some losers tried to run us over then we got stopped by a light," I answered.

We then showed the bouncer our IDs and we went into the club. When I turned into a vampire I really took to dancing.

The first thing I did was grab Lucas's hand and I led him to the dance floor. We started dancing to this song. The DJ said it was Button by the pussycat dolls. The lyrics were really slutty, but I love the beat. I was dancing on Lucas and started to sing the lyrics in his ear. I turned around so my backside was on him and I kept moving. I then saw something I never thought I'd see again. . . . . . . . . .

**(A.N. How bad do you guys want me to continue. I'm writing chapter 6 now so you guys need to tell me should I put it up or not!) **


	6. Chapter 6

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R)**  
**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 6

"_Old Faces and Warm embraces"_

Bella POV

There standing before me was Alice Cullen. I should have thought maybe the rest of the Cullen clan was near by, but I didn't I was just so happy to see Alice.

"Oh My God, Alice Cullen," I screamed and ran away from Lucas. I wrapped my arms around Alice in a hug.

"In the flesh," Alice replied as she hugged me back.

"Bella, being a vampire suits you, you look great," She complemented.

"Thank you, you look good too. I want you to meet someone," I said as I pulled her towards a less crowded area of the club where it was quieter. I motioned for Lucas to come over and he ran toward us.

"Alice this is my husband, Lucas Mitchell," I said gesturing to Lucas.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Alice Cullen, "Alice introduced herself while holding out her hand.

"Nice to meet the famous Alice who Bella can't stop talking about," Lucas said as he grabbed Alice's hand.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Alice.

"My family is moving here, Carlisle got a job at the local hospital, and he enrolled us in high school," Alice answered.

"Which one," I asked. I was getting curious.

"Saint Martin's," Alice answered.

"That's the same one we're going to," Lucas shouted for me.

"So Alice is everyone here," I asked her.

"Yeah they went to go park, they should be in here soon," She said.

"I'm going to go dance some more okay, I'll buy you a drink or something," I said as I headed back to the dance floor with Lucas.

"Are you ready to see him, we can go, you know?" Lucas asked reassuringly.

"It's fine, I can just rub my new man in his face," I teased him.

"Ouch, feisty," teased Lucas as we started dancing to "Just Lose It" by Eminem. We looked like we belonged in a music video not in a club. I then heard a loud "No way Bella is here," I turned around saw every member of the Cullen family except Carlisle, Esme and Edward. I'm sure they didn't go out clubbing with their kids.  
Emmet turned around from Alice and ran over to me.

"Bella I am so sorry, for what I did all those years ago. It is so good to see you," He shouted it all out trying to be louder than the music. He then pulled me into a huge bear hug.

"Sorry Lucas, I'll be right back," I said to an amazed Lucas. He was wondering who this guy was. I walked off the floor again back to the quiet area me and Alice were at later. Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie followed as I dragged Emmet to the quiet place. I was flooded with 'I'm sorrys', 'please forgive us', and 'we didn't want toos'

"Bella I am really sorry, I always though of you as my sister," Jasper said as he pulled me into a hug.

"I know, you and I were never on good terms, but I really do like you and I never wanted to put you through that kind of pain," Rosalie said as she pulled me into a hug. I was getting a lot of hugs today. I never thought I'd hear those words from Rosalie's mouth.

"Listen everyone, I'm fine with everything, Alice explained it all to me," I said to all of them calmly.

"I heard you were married, can we meet him," asked Emmet cautiously.

"Sure, sure. LUCAS!" I yelled at the dance floor.

"Yes babe," Lucas was by my side in a second. I introduced Lucas to everyone. I could tell he was getting tired of meeting people because, we came here to dance. I told them all I would see them at school and went back to the dance floor and Lucas followed. I didn't ask about Edward because frankly I didn't care. If it wasn't for Lucas biting me I would be dead write now in my grave. Lucas and I started dancing again. A lot closer and more intimately. I looked over at a table the Cullen family got and now _everyone_ was there.

All of a sudden all my calmness turned into hate. Edward broke my heart and I was not going to forgive him, like that. But there was another person, who was sitting right by Edward. She was a gorgeous female vampire. It looked like they were together. I actually didn't care if they were or not because I was dancing with the hottest vampire in the room.

What made things better was that Edward was looking at me his eyes full of jealously, hate, lust, and rage. The women beside him glared at me too, her eyes held nothing but jealousy!

**(A.N If you guys like this story please check out my other story Old Friends! I'm also planning on another story where Edward cheats on Bella. So look for it soon! What can I say? I love drama!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 7

"_Catfights"_

Bella POV

"I can't handle this," I screamed as I stomped of to the Cullen table. I stood right in front of them.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. He clearly thought I was a ghost or something.

"Yeah Edward, it's me Bella Swan Mitchell," I said "Surprised to see me?" I asked.

He was speechless. "You should be surprised considering if it was up to you I'd be buried in Forks cemetery right now," I yelled. I had no idea I was this angry.

The girl that was sitting by Edward stood up; she had a cocktail in her hand. I just noticed how pretty she was. She had beautiful features, and wild brown hair.

"So this is the famous Bella. I don't see what the big deal is. Just another vampire slut," She insulted me.

"Excuse me?" I asked in a disbelieving way. "Wait, are you talking to me?" I asked because I knew she must be talking about someone else.

"You heard me," She said with venom in her voice.

"First of all, who are you," I asked. "Second, why do you have a death wish?" and "Third why is your shirt covered in alcohol?" I asked the girl.

Everyone looked at the girl's shirt which had nothing on it and then gave me curious stares.

"Okay, first, I'm Valencia. Second, I hate the way this family is in love with you. I expected someone that was at least pretty. Third, I don't have anything on my shirt, you psycho bi-," She didn't get to finish because I used me power to spill the cocktail on her shirt. The white tank top was covered in some pink liquid.

Everyone started laughing. Then they looked at me.

"Oops, did I forget to mention I'm a telepath, I can move things with my mind. Oh, and don't worry about the shirt it looks better now than it did before," I said then gave a fake smile.

Emmet, Jasper, Alice, and Rosalie who were watching this started to crack up. They stopped when Valencia gave them and evil glare.

"Who is this?" I asked Alice.

"Valencia is the new addition to our family," She said in a disgusted way.

"Yeah isn't that great," Said Valencia who was still standing up trying to get the stain out.

"Sure," I said in a non caring way.

"You won't believe who changed me, Edward," She said.

OMG! He changed her and he wouldn't change me. If I wasn't pissed before I was pissed now.

"Awww, did I strike a nerve," she said in a baby voice.

I was about to slap her when Edward grabbed my hand.

"Bella can I talk to you, alone?" He asked. He looked hurt and worried. I didn't care.

"No, I don't want to talk to you. You are a dirty piece of scum Edward Cullen. You and this thing deserve each other," I said then turned back to Lucas.

"Lucas can we go," I asked quietly. We were still in front of the Cullen table.

"Sure baby," He said as he grabbed my hand. "What's wrong," He asked.

Instead of answering I turned my head to face the Cullens, or more specifically Edward and Valencia.

"Oh, this must be the scumbag Edward," Lucas said as he walked over to the table.

"Edward buddy, you don't know what you lost," He said again.

In a flash Edward was out of the booth and on top of Lucas. Lucas was holding his own. They kept throwing random punches and kicks.

"STOP, STOP," I yelled. Jasper and Emmet pulled Edward away from Lucas.

I grabbed Lucas' shoulder and pulled him toward the exit.

The Cullens followed.

"Lucas please get on the bike, wait for me," I said to him while trying to calm him down by rubbing the back of his neck.

"Okay honey," He said as he walked to his bike. He turned around and said, "Watch yourself Cullen, watch yourself," He yelled to Edward.

"Why did you attack him, Edward? What is your problem?" I asked while getting in his face.

"I want you back Bella, I love you," Edward whispered as he grabbed me hand.

"That is to bad Edward, because I don't love you and I don't want you. Remember when you rather have me dead then with you for eternity. I moved on, I have Lucas who changed me a minute after I asked. You put me through so much pain, agony, tears and now you want me back. That is stupid because, if it was your decision I'd be dead right now," I would have cried if I could have.

"She isn't worth it any way," shouted Valencia. I walked over to her and was quiet. I stopped in front of her.

"What is you problem?" I asked.

Alice answered for her, "She's jealous. After you left, Edward bite her, because he lost control. We pulled him off of her just in time. She fell in love with him, but all Edward did was think and talk about you," she explained. I almost felt bad for Edward, almost.

"I can't deal with this. I'll see you guys at school, Bye," I yelled as I ran to Lucas' motorcycle. I hopped on the back of the motorcycle. I looked back at the family who were watching me as I rode off. Edward looked like he had just been punched in the stomach.

When we got home I called Brigitte and Cheyenne and told them what happened. They said they would be home soon. I went up to me and Lucas' room. He was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands.

I walked over to him and sat by him.

"Baby, I love you, but if you still love him you got to do what you got to do," He said through dry sobs.

"I will always have feelings for him, he was my first love. But you are the one I love and the one I will stay with through it all. You are my life and my angel," I cried to him through my own dry sob. He pulled me into a hug.

The strange thing is I meant every word I said.

**(A.N. I have a good line for next chapter so here is a preview what do you think. Remember check out my other story Old Friends when you have a chance. The reviewers think it's good.)**

"Bella stop it, I was just trying to protect you," Edward said as he grabbed my arm.

"I never asked to be protected that way," I yelled at him as I ripped my arm away.

"Bella this isn't fair," He yelled.

"Edward, love isn't fair," I screamed at him and walked into school.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 9

"_Starting the School year Right"_

Bella POV

I woke up in Lucas' arms. Well not exactly woke up, but you understand. I went to my closet and put on a plain white tank top, a pair of blue jeans, white pumas, and a jacket that matched my jeans. The shirt looked a little plain so I added a long necklace and belt that had wide silver circles chained together. I think I looked good.

"You have to get ready," I yelled at Lucas who was still laying there pretending to sleep. "Fine, but be ready in ten minutes," I said as I slipped through the door.

I walked down the hall and was stopped by Lexie.

"Bella will you put my hair in a braid, pleeeeese?" Lexie was so cute with her baby voice.

"How could I say no?" I asked rhetorically then bent down and braided her hair and it went down to her butt.

"Thank you," she kissed me on the cheek, and then ran downstairs.

I walked downstairs and saw Sophia looking rather upset.

"What's up Soph?" I asked

"Okay I'm going to school with blue streaks, but I want a different color by Wednesday. Should I do pink or purple?" She asked in a very frustrated voice.

"Pink definitely," I replied.

"Thank you, I'll pick up the color today," She said.

Five minutes later Cheyenne and Brigitte walked down the steps looking very secretive.

"What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nothing. Oh, and Ethan and Luigi are coming later they have to finish some stuff," Cheyenne said.

"Okay where's Lucas," I said, I decided to let it go, because I would find out eventually.

"Right here," He was by my side in the same amount of time it would take a human's heart to beat.

"Gosh, don't do that," I really was surprised.

Brigitte and Cheyenne got in Cheyenne's Corvette and she was driving. I got in Lucas' Lexus with him and we drove off. I wonder what Ethan and Luigi were doing. Nicholas was going to drop of the kids later and we would have to take them home. The middle/elementary school was right beside the high school. When we got to school I realized we were freakishly early. Five minutes after we got there as if on cue the Volvo and BMW roll into the school parking lot. Lucas put his arm around me as to say 'stay calm' as if I needed it compared to him. Brigitte and Cheyenne came to my side as we watched them get out of their cars.

Valencia stared at me with cold eyes. She walked directly in front of me and was about to say something when a loud HONK erupted from the driveway. It was Nicholas. He jumped out and opened the door of the car. Out came Sophia, Dmitri, Lexie, Conner, and Colin. Nicholas yelled to us, "Be home by six, we're having dinner guests. Have a good day at school!" He waved and backed out of the parking lot and left.

Lexie ran over to me and jumped in my arms.

"Bella, Conner messed up my braid. Will you fix it?" she asked with her thumb in her mouth.

"Of course," I answered. While I was down on the ground Alice said, "She is so cute! How many are in you coven?" she asked.

"Twelve," I answered as I finished tying the ribbon on the end of the braid.

"Conner, say you're sorry for ruing Lexie's braid," I said in a stern voice. I interrupted a game of tag with Dmitri. Colin and Conner ran over to our crowd and Conner apologized, "We're sorry,"

"Okay, go play," I said. They ran back over to Dmitri who was busy flirting with Sophia.

Lexie was now in my arms.

"I love your outfit Bella, though it would look better on me," Valencia snapped.

I was about to respond when Lexie spoke up, "I don't like her Bella she's mean. You're pettier," Lexie said with her thumb again in her mouth.

"I don't like her either and I know I am," I whispered in her ear.

I introduced all the kids to the Cullens and ignored Valencia's evil glares and Edward's pitiful looks. Now more people were arriving in the parking lot but it was still 20 minutes till school starts. I had all the kids head over to their school yard to wait so they wouldn't be late.

"Where are Ethan and Luigi," I asked Lucas.

"Here they come now," He said as he looked toward the driveway.

They were in a new car. It was a cute black Buick LaCrosse. They parked the car next to the corvette.

Ethan hopped out and he and Luigi walked over to us.

"Nice car, I really like it," I said full of envy.

Ethan and Luigi gave each other mischievous looks.

"That's great because it's yours," Ethan said calmly as he held the keys in front of my face.

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Lucas you bought me a car? This is the hottest car I have ever seen. I love it!" I screamed as I gave him a huge hug. I got in the driver's seat. I looked at all the different controls and details.

I got out and ran back into Lucas and jumped in his arms, "I love this car, I love you," I screamed.

"Were you all in on this," I eyed my family. They all then gave me a huge hug.

I then realized the Cullens were still there. I didn't care I gave Lucas a kiss. Edward started to growl.

"Shut up, don't ruin the happiness I already have, no thanks to you," I yelled at him.

"See you guys at lunch," I said then started walking towards the building.

"Bella stop it, I was just trying to protect you," Edward said as he grabbed my arm.

"I never asked to be protected that way," I yelled at him as I ripped my arm away.

"I love you," He said.

"I lov_ed_ you too," I said cruelly.

"I would have been selfish if I had have changed you.

"No it wouldn't have been because I wanted it," I cried.

"Bella this isn't fair," He yelled.

"Edward, love isn't fair," I screamed at him and walked into school.


	9. Chapter 9

**(A.N. I Hope You All Like It and Please R&R)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine.**

Chapter 9

"_We Don't Have Dinner Guests"_

Bella POV

I can't believe that jerk thinks I would go back to him after everything he has done to me. He left me twice. If he ever loved me he would understand I can't be with him. I walked out of school and waited for Lucas. He came out and hopped in the shot gun of my new car. That car is the only good thing about this whole day.

"You know what I was thinking about?" He asked.

"What?" I asked

"How Nicholas calls visitors 'Dinner Guests' when we don't eat," He said.

"That is so random, but I guess I don't get it either," I said through laughs.

We pulled out of the school parking lot and rode home in silence. He would have spoken but I was to busy singing along with my new radio. We went inside the house and ran up the steps at full vampire speed. We started kissing when Lexie ran in and pulled us apart. She sat on my lap.

"Nicholas said the guests will be here in five minutes so you both should change. He told me to tell you it's a family of eight vampires and the father is a doctor," She said with her thumb in her mouth.

I pulled her thumb out and asked, "Can Lucas and I be alone for a second?"

She skipped out of the room singing 'Ring around the Rosy'.

"They are coming here, to our home to start more drama. I promise you if Valencia starts something with me I will slap her upside her big head and-," I was cut off by Lucas.

"Calm down baby. Hopefully she won't say anything and if she does, can you make sure you guys catfight when I'm around," Lucas teased.

"Shut up," I gave him a playful push. I then walked over to my closet and changed into a pair of black Capri pants, a white baby doll top, and white stilettos.

I walked downstairs with Lucas holding my hand. The Cullen family was already downstairs.

"Sorry were late," I yelled to Nicholas.

"It's okay, Bella I would like you to meet-" Nicholas started.

"I already know them. They are the family that I told you all about and they go to our school," I said as I made my way beside Brigitte.

"Bella, it is so good to see you again. We missed you so much," Esme said as she pulled me into a hug and then walked back to Carlisle.

Then Carlisle stepped forward and said, "Bella I missed you," I then ran to him and gave him a huge hug. After I walked back and stood by Lucas.

"What were yall doing upstairs," Conner snickered with Colin.

"I was getting dressed. Sorry to disappoint you perverts," I said to them plainly.

"Sure, cough-slut-cough," Valencia fake coughed.

"Valencia, stop that," Carlisle warned.

"No Carlisle let her pop off at the mouth all she wants. She knows she can't replace me and that's what makes her so jealous and ignorant," I said in an 'I know everything' voice.

Conner and Colin gave each other high fives. Cheyenne and Brigitte giggled to each other, Luigi, Ethan, and Lucas made low 'ooos' and 'burns' under there breath, and Sophia said a very loud, "Ouch". Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, and Alice all snickered.

"Jealous of what you, yeah right! There is nothing there to be jealous of," She replied sharply.

"Is that righ-," I was starting to walk over to her when Lucas pulled me back to him in a warm embrace and whispered in my ear, " Calm down, she's nobody and you know it," .

"Okay," I said louder.

"Why don't we all head in the living room," Nicholas announced.

We all went in the living room and everyone was sitting around talking in there own conversations. Rosalie, Alice, Brigitte, and Cheyenne were talking about shopping; Carlisle and Nicholas were probably talking about leading covens, while Abigail and Esme talked about being moms and their husbands. Luigi, Ethan, Emmet, and Jasper were probably talking about cars and sports. Edward was looking at me with sulky eyes. Valencia kept sending me these mean looks. I got sick of it.

"Stop staring at me," I yelled at her.

"I'm just trying to find the reason anyone could love you," She insulted me for the last time.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH," I screamed. Everyone went away from there conversations and looked at me.

I stood up and yelled, "You have been asking for a beat down ever since the first day you met me and now," I started to walk over to her "your going to get you wish," I pulled back my fist and was ready to punch her when I was pulled back by some one. I assumed it was Lucas. I was kicking and punching trying to get out of Lucas' grip.

Valencia stood up and yelled, "Let her go, I want to see what she's got,"

"Oh you don't want to know. Put me down Lucas," I screamed.

Everyone was staring at us and that's when I remembered I have powers. I levitated myself away from Lucas and moved in front of Valencia. She slapped me and I punched her. It took her a minute to recover then she leapt at me. We were rolling around on the floor punching and slapping each other. You wouldn't know we were vampires with super human strength because we looked like two school girls bickering over some guy.

Conner and Colin were yelling 'fight, fight' and Nicholas was scolding them. Edward and Lucas were trying to grab us but we kept moving. I straddled her down and gave one punch to her directly in the nose. That's when Lucas grabbed me and pulled me away and Carlisle grabbed Valencia.

"I am ashamed of you girls, there are children present. Now apologize to each other," Carlisle yelled at us.

We were silent and then Nicholas joined in, "NOW," he screamed.

I was the first to speak, "Fine, I am sorry I hit you," I said.

"I wish I felt the same," she snapped back.

Everyone sighed at how hard headed this girl was.

"I don't need this. I don't want Edward, Einstein, you can have him," I yelled at her.

She ripped herself from Carlisle and stomped outside. Everyone was silent. Emmet broke the silence, "If it makes anyone happier, Bella totally kicked her butt," he started laughing. Then everyone joined in and we all started laughing.

Lucas turned me around to face him and he looked at the bruise on my cheek.

"Does it sting?" He asked.

"No, it's probably already healing," I whispered.

Edward then grabbed me by the shoulders and ripped me away from Lucas.

"Bella, I am so sorry she hurt you. Please reconsider what you said before because you can't just give up on true love," He said quietly with love in his eyes.

"Why not? You did," I yelled as I ran upstairs to my room.

**(A.N R&R and if you haven't check out my other stories Old Friends and Do Dreams Really Come True)**


	10. Chapter 10

**(A.N. I Hope you all like it and Please R&R. Bella is being temperamental because Edward broke her heart twice and now he wants her back. The fight was really OOC but in the story how would we know how Bella would act if she was a vampire. )**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. Also there is a line in here inspired by Mysticstar. It will be **_**italicized**_**. Thank you! **

Chapter 10

"_Leave Me Alone"_

Bella POV

After my outburst I snuck out my window and went for a walk. I walked down the same path Lucas and I called 'our path' because it looked like that one back in Washington where I had my first hunt.

I sat on the base of a large oak tree and closed my eyes.

I heard rustling in the bushes then quickly opened my eyes and jumped up to my feet. Then guess who emerged from the bushes! Edward Cullen.

"Leave me alone," I said.

"Not until you admit we belong together," He pressured.

"Then I guess you're not going to leave me alone," I chuckled.

"Never," He exclaimed.

"You already did, twice," I reminded him.

"_What is your problem Edward??! You want me, you don't, you want me, you don't ... What is this to you - a game??_ I'm not that indecisive. I don't want you. I'm supposed to sit around and wait for you to want me? That is not how it works Edward Cullen. I will always care about you, but I don't love you. I'm sorry!" I screamed at him.

He leaned down and pulled me into a kiss. He then pulled away.

"Tell me that didn't mean anything and I'll leave you alone," He yelled.

"It. . . . . Meant . . . . Nothing," I screamed the anger building in my throat. With that he disappeared.

I collapsed on the ground. I replayed memories through my head of me and Edward then memories of me and Lucas. With Edward because I was human I always felt inferior to him. With Lucas I never felt that feeling I was always his equal. But the playing field was never the same because Lucas didn't really know me when I was human. I am not considering leaving Lucas because I love him, I need him. I needed Edward once to, but then he left for my own good, and then pushed me away for my own good. I wonder was it ever for my own good.

I walked back to the house slowly, quietly, replaying every though and every word I ever shared with Lucas. I really did love him. I opened the door to the house and everything was quiet. Little by little Itrudged up the steps. I walked down the hall to my room passing Brigitte and Luigi bickering over vacation destinations, Cheyenne and Ethan cuddling, Connor and Colin wrestling, Sophia dyeing her streaks pink, Dmitri watching Sophia dye her hair pink, Lexie playing with her dolls, and Nicholas and Abigail sharing a warm embrace.

This was my family. This was my life. In a way I thanked Edward for leaving me all those years ago, because if he didn't I would never have found these amazing people that I love. These amazingly crazy people that I am proud to call my family. I would go through the process of changing again 10 times before I would leave them.

I reached the last room, mine. I walked in to find the man I want to spend eternity and a day with, Lucas. I sat down on the bed beside him.

"Lucas, I am ready to shout it from the rooftops. I am yours and you are mine and no one can ever change that," I whispered into his ear.

"Bella, I love you," He whispered in mine.

"I love you too, Lucas. Will you marry me, again?" I asked hopefully. He was speechless. I took that moment to stare at his gorgeous face and beautiful hair.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure Bella Swan Mitchell," He said then took my face in his hands. He looked at me for a second then kissed me. We stayed there in each other's arms kissing till the sun came up.

Today was a Saturday so we decided to go tell everyone the news. Everyone was excited and couldn't wait for the wedding.

"Have you chosen a date?" asked Abigail.

I looked at Lucas, "How about next Saturday, the sooner the better," I asked shyly.

"That sounds great," He said with a smile on his face.

"Everything should be the same as the last wedding. Since Abigail was my matron of honor last time I would like someone else, no offense Abigail," I said.

"That's fine, dear," She said quietly.

Brigitte, Cheyenne, and I went into the unused dining room and started talking. We wanted this to be a small wedding done quickly. Lexie would be the flower girl, Conner and Colin would share the title of ring bearer, Sophia would be my junior bridesmaid, Dmitri the junior groomsmen, Ethan would be the best man because Luigi was the best man in the last wedding. Luigi would still be the groomsmen. I decided I want Cheyenne and Brigitte to be my bridesmaids and I had someone else in mind for my maid of honor. Nicholas would perform the ceremony.

We decided we would have the wedding in 'our path' under the trees. We would set up benches on the sides for any guests we might have. I decided that I wanted to invite the Cullens.

Brigitte and Cheyenne insisted on leaving right now to go look for dresses. Most people would think I was rushing into this wedding but I knew in my heart it was right. I had a stop to make before we went to the mall.

We pulled up to the large mansion and I hopped out of the car. I walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door. Less than a second later the person on the other side of the door opened the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**(A.N. I Hope you all like it and Please R&R.)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

Chapter 11

"_Wedding Shopping"_

Bella POV

Alice opened the door. Her eyes went from shoked to excited in a second.

"Hey Bella, Would you like to come in?" She asked hopefully.

"No thank you. I just came over to invite your family to mine and Lucas' second wedding next Saturday at the house," I said.

"Oh that sounds like fun, Is there anything else?" She asked. I started to get nervous.

"Alice, will you be my maid of honor?" I asked.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, of course, I'd be so happy to," She shouted excitedly. She then hugged me for a while. I then had a good idea.

"Do you and Rosalie want to come wedding shopping?" I asked.

She then backed into the house and turned toward the staircase.

"Rose do you want to go shopping?" she screamed up the steps.

As soon as she said it I felt wind zoom by my face and stop, it was Rosalie.

"Duh," she said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Me and Alice walked human speed to the car behind Rosalie and hopped into my car.

We all drove off. It only took about three minutes to get to the mall. The day was actually very fun. I ended up buying a wedding dress. It was a strapless gown with embroidery on the bodice and ruffles on the dress, a short, red, v-neck junior bridesmaids dress for Sophia, and a spaghetti strap white flower girl dress with red band and hem. Cheyenne and Brigitte found dresses they really liked that were strapless red gowns, and Alice picked out a beautiful strapless dress with ruffles at the bottom.

I didn't realize until we were all together why I was so attracted to these girls. Brigitte reminded me of Rosalie and Cheyenne reminded me of Alice.

"So Bella, when did you start to enjoy shopping," asked Alice as we walked through the mall.

"I don't know. It just started becoming appealing," I answered honestly.

All of a sudden Alice stopped and stared into space. Five minutes later she came back into reality.

"Alice, what did you see?" Rosalie asked.

"Bella, we have to get to your house now," She said in a shocked voice.

"What did you see," I asked.

"I'll tell you in the car," she yelled as she started running toward the car.

We all gave each other questionable looks then followed her. We threw our bags in the trunk and hopped in the car.

"Alice, what did you see?" Cheyenne asked frantically.

"I saw Lucas on the ground outside your house. He was covered in scars and he was in pretty bad shape," she said quietly it was almost a whisper.

I was so glad Brigitte was driving because if it was me I would have crashed the car.

I was quiet through the whole ride. We finally made it to the house and just like Alice said there was Lucas on the ground. I ran out of the car at more than full vampire speed to Lucas' side.

"Lucas, baby. What happened? Who did this? Lucas, I'm here," I dry sobbed as I lifted Lucas into my lap.

"I'm fine really," Lucas choked out. He was trying to be brave, but he didn't have to do that. The scars were already starting to heal but they were still awful.

"Who did this?" I asked calmly.

"I was about to go hunting when I was jumped by someone. I didn't see who it was but . they were full of rage and anger. They caught me of guard so I couldn't fight back," He answered.

"It doesn't matter as long as you are safe. Let's get you inside," I said as I lifted him up to his feet. We walked inside followed by Cheyenne and Brigitte. They got all the clothes for us. Lucas sat on the couch and I sat on the arm. Cheyenne and Brigitte ran upstairs to probably tell everyone what happened.

Alice and Rosalie walked in behind them. Then Alice's phone started ringing.

"Hey, Alice here . . . .WHAT?! . . . Yeah, Lucas . . . You think he did this. . . . . How Long? . . . . . Okay, I'll tell her . . . . . bye," It was confusing only listening to her part of the conversation.

She hung up the phone, walked over to the couch and sat down. She looked like she just heard every mall was going to be closed for a year.

" Lucas, I think I know who attacked you and why," she said calmly.

"Who," we asked at the same time.

"Well," she started.

**(A.N On my profile I'll put up the dresses along with the cars.)**

**R&R **

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**(A.N. I Hope you all like it and Please R&R.)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

Chapter 12

"_Disappearance"_

Bella POV

Part of me hoped Edward didn't do this. Part of me prayed and begged god or whoever ruled the world that someone- anyone did this. I didn't want to think of Edward as the guy that tried to kill my husband. The dominate part of me had a strong feeling he did do this. I truly and honestly wanted anyone but Edward to be responsible.

"Well, The person that, uh, hurt, gosh, Luc- ," I cut her off.

"Alice, Was it Edward?" I asked getting strait to the point.

"No it wasn't," she answered. I could only think of one other person who would hurt my family this way- Valencia. I hope it wasn't because I don't know how Lucas would handle being trampled by a woman. I pray that if it was her it won't hurt his ego.

"Then who was it?" I asked her.

"Valencia," she answered quietly. I looked at Lucas who looked like he just got punched in the stomach. More than anything he looked surprised and shocked.

"I got jumped by a woman. Wow," he exhaled.

"Baby, she took you be surprise you couldn't have known. I don't see you as any less of a man because of this. I love you," I expressed as I ran knelt down by his side.

"I'm not really hurt but, a little surprised. I don't feel like less of a person. You're all I need to feel whole Bella," he whispered into my hair.

I then realized I have to go talk to someone. I gave Lucas a kiss on the cheek, "I have to go see someone. I'll be back," I said.

I then grabbed Alice and Rosalie. I told them I had to go talk to Edward. We drove to their house in silence. When we got there he was outside on the porch. He must have read Alice's mind.

We all got out of the car, Alice and Rosalie got their bags and gave me a kiss on the cheek and went inside. I walked over to Edward.

"So," I began.

"So," he repeated. He looked into my eyes. We stared at each other. Then he spoke, "We all confronted Valencia. She put up a fight and then disappeared. I know that you assumed I hurt Lucas, but I wouldn't do that to you. I could care less about him, but I do care about you and I want you to be happy. I will always love you Bella. I left, you moved on, and I can accept that," Edward explained lovingly.

"I will always love you too. I won't ever forget you Edward Anthony Mason Cullen. My first love and – best friend," I responded.

He kissed me on the forehead and whispered, "Be safe but most importantly be happy." With that he disappeared and I was on the porch all alone.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered to the wind.

I walked down the steps and into the driveway and I could swear I heard "I love you too."

I started to run and run, and run. I found myself on the front porch of my house. I walked inside and looked everywhere. I found Lucas sitting on the couch silent and still, he was obviously thinking about something important. I walked toward him and sat beside him. I noticed most of the scars were gone.

I looked at the amazing chiseled chin and perfect nose I fell in love with that day in the woods. I ran my hands through his beautiful blackish brown hair. He then turned to look at me with his fully thin lips. This gorgeous man was mine. He loved me. He changed me. He needed me. He understood me. He accepted me. I stared at his lips and then slowly pushed my lips to his.

I re-realized how much I loved him. I needed him. I understood him. I accepted him. In a way I changed him. I changed him into a man who had someone to look out for and someone to care for. I pulled out of our kiss and stared at his brown eyes full of love and admiration. I turned to him and put his head in my hands.

"I need you, I care about you. I never thought I could worship any one the way I worshiped him but then I found you. Gorgeous and irresistible you. I could not survive without you and I am so sure that when we get married next week, the feelings I've always had for you will just renew themselves. I know he will always have a place in my heart, but you are my everything. I love you," I cried to him. We sat there on the couch kissing, hugging, cuddling, and just being with each other for hours.

**Please read my other stories:**

**Old Friends**

**Do Dreams Really Come True? **

**Please R&R**


	13. Chapter 13

**(A.N. I Hope you all like it and Please R&R.)**

**Disclaimer - All Recognizable characters are property of Stephanie Meyer, but any others are mine and only mine. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! **

Chapter 13

"_Love Isn't Fair, and Sometimes It Is"_

Bella POV

I walked down the red carpet Ethan had laid out on the grass, toward the love of my life. I passed Rosalie and Emmet, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme; the family I thought it would be possible to forgive. Abigail watched me with a look of pride. Edward of course wasn't there and I am fine with that.

I remembered everything me and Lucas went through from the day he found me in the woods, to that night at the club where my past came back, and today; our second wedding.

The words that I said to Edward the day he kissed me crossed my mind. Love really isn't fair; something so simple is full of unreasonable twists and turns. Love should be so effortless and uncomplicated but it's not. The ability to love two people at once, ex-lovers looking for revenge, family and friends that are against you.

Love should be easy and natural without the added details that make things difficult. In life even the simplest thing can cause pain and worry. I guess the fact that Love isn't fair and it doesn't play by the rules makes it that much more rewarding when you achieve love.

I will always care for Edward. He was man enough to let me go after I moved on and I admired that. I would have the same respect if he moved on. I'd be happy with anyone except Valencia. She is probably half way across the world right now, hopefully regretting what she did to Lucas. A piece of my heart understands why she did what she did. It is so easy to fall for Edward but she handled it all wrong.

I glided to the alter Luigi set up where Nicholas stood. I handed Alice my bouquet and turned to face Lucas. He is so handsome. We exchanged our vows and then Nicholas said, "You may kiss the bride."

He leaned down and embraced me with a warm and passionate kiss. Everyone started clapping and cheering. We walked down our path restarted our life together.

My journey has shown me love isn't fair and I wouldn't have it any other way.

The End

**(A.N. I'm done with another story! It was a gr8 journey and I appreciate all of my reviewers. After the Edward cheats on Bella story( I know I talk about it more than write it) is up and I'm deep into Do Dreams really come true I'll have to do some more brain storming cause I'm out of ideas. But I'll think off some soon! I don't think I'll do a sequel to this story even though there is defiantly a plot there because I like the way this ended and I think adding more would ruin it! Again, thank u!) **

**Other stories: **

**Old Friends**

**Do Dreams Really Come True?**


End file.
